A Bitter Ending
by Bekki Sue
Summary: At last, peace for Crystal Tokyo! But it doesn't last long...
1. A Bitter Ending

  
  
It was early morning in the third week of June,  
Cherry Blossom season. Every year at this time,  
cherry tree blossoms would break free of their'  
restricting buds, and stretch their' petals towards  
the warm rays of the sun.  
  
As the petals burst free, their' sweet fragrance  
sprayed forth, using the scent to announce the  
arrival of the pink flowers.  
  
A light breeze carried the scent, and mixed it  
with those of the snow-white stock, the soft   
purple lilac, and the deep red rose. In harmony,  
they gave a fragrance that could only be  
described as that of heaven.  
  
Song birds rested on the cherry branches, and  
sang songs of praise to the beauty that surrounded   
them.   
  
The sky was a perfect blue, except for a few small  
white clouds, that added to the beauty of the sight.  
  
The sun's golden rays spread light to every inch  
of the surface, exposing all the beauties present.  
  
Aino Minako stepped outside from the back   
door of the crystal palace in Crystal Tokyo  
and took in a breath of fresh air. She held  
it in for a while, because it was too sweet   
to let go. She finally let it go in a long sigh   
of satisfaction.  
  
It had been a little over a week since she and  
the other senshi defeated their' last enemy.  
The war was finally over. The queen had  
destroyed the evil with the mighty power  
or her ginzousho. Peace had finally been  
restored to Tokyo. Now, the royal soldiers  
could finally live the peaceful lives they had  
dreamed of having when they were just girls.  
  
Each of the soldiers were 23 years of age.   
Selenity and Endymion were married when  
she turned 18 and began her rule in Crystal  
Tokyo. They had a child, a girl. They named  
her Usagi, after Selenity's earth name, but  
everyone called her Chibi-Usa, because  
she was a small version of her mother.  
  
Ami, Rei and Makoto also had husbands.  
Ami and Makoto each had a daughter,   
and Rei was pregnant with her son.  
  
Minako had no one. Long ago, she was   
cursed to never find true love. Unfortunately,  
the curse held true. She will never be a wife  
or a mother, only a good friend and soldier.  
She finally learned to accept it, but it still  
hurt inside.  
  
But right now, all she could feel was happiness.  
The wars were finally over, and they could all live  
normal, peaceful lives.   
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
That evening, Minako sat out on her balcony,   
staring at the bright evening star, her home,  
Venus.   
  
Just then, Queen Selenity walked out to meet her.  
She looked up in the same direction Minako was,   
and sighed.  
  
"I know how you feel, Minako-chan." she said in her  
soft, soothing voice. "You wish that peace could have   
come much sooner."  
  
"I do." Minako replied. "I'm happy that we've found   
peace, but I wish thatg we could have before evil  
destroyed all our homes."  
  
Selenity noticed Minako's eyes glimmer in the  
moonlight. "I miss my mother, too." she said.  
  
Minako nodded, and they both stayed there,  
silent, staring at the Moon and Venus.  
  
The silence was disrupted when Minako  
noticed something strange. A greenish grey  
fog was coming between them and the view  
of their' planets.  
  
"What in the world is that?" Minako asked,  
puzzled. Selenity didn't answer, she just  
stared at it with a look of horror on her face.  
  
Rei then burst into the room. "GET INSIDE!!"  
she screamed at them. Minako got up, but  
Selenity seemed frozen in place. She wouldn't  
say anything, she just stared right at the fog.  
  
"Come on, Selenity!" Minako yelled at her.  
She wasted no time. She grabbed both  
of Selenity's hands, and pulled her inside.  
  
Once the door was shut, Minako asked Rei,  
"What's going on?!?!" Rei gave her a serious  
look.  
  
"No! We defeated the enemy!" Minako  
screamed. Just then, Selenity dropped   
to the floor. Minako caught her just in time.  
  
"Selenity!" she yelled. "Wake up!" Selenity  
opened her eyes, filled with tears. "It can't be!"  
  
"What can't be?!?" "This fog has been haunting  
me!" Selenity said. "Every night, I would dream  
of this fog, coming and destroying Crystal Tokyo!  
I thought it was just because of the traumatic  
battle we just fought. I thought it was nothing!  
But i's real!" She sobbed.  
  
"What should we do?" Minako asked. Right   
then, Makoto and Ami appeared. "We're  
going to fight it!" Makoto yelled.   
  
Before anyone had a chance to say anything  
else, they heard the children screaming.  
  
"Chibi-Usa!" the five girls ran as fast as they  
could to the nursery. Once they opened the  
door, they saw the fog fleeing out the window,  
and the three young girls lay on the floor, dead.  
  
"Noooooo!!!!!!!!!" Selenity screamed. Ami and  
Makoto ran over to their childrens' bodies, cradling  
them, sobbing.  
  
Rei put her arms around her stomach, hoping to  
protect her baby from the fog, but it didn't work.  
The fog shot straight back in, hitting and instantly  
killing Rei and her baby.  
  
"NOOO!" Minako shouted as she ran over to Rei's body.  
"I won't let you get away with this!" she yelled at the fog.  
  
She looked around at the the sorrow. Selenity was rocking  
Chibi-Usa in her arms, Ami was kissing her baby's cheek,  
while Makoto was singing her daughter's favorite lullabye  
as if it would make things all right again.  
  
Minako rolled Rei's body over so that she could see her  
face. " Oh, Rei-chan."Minako sobbed. "How could it do  
this to you and the children?! I will avenge your deaths!"  
  
The fog had since then left the room. Minako got up,  
and wiped the tears from her eyes. She had to be strong  
for the others. Comfort them in their' time of loss.  
  
She walked over to Selenity, who was still crying.  
"Please, Chibi-Usa. It's time to wake up now.  
Mama will make you cookies if you do. Oh, please"  
she continued, "wake up, and you can have all the  
cookies you want, forever!"  
  
Minako rested a hand on Selenity's shoulder.  
Selenity looked up at collapsed, sobbing even  
harder.  
  
Minako reached down, and picked up the little  
princess, and tucked her in, giving her one final   
kiss, and whispering "Sleep well, princess, I'll  
always love you."  
  
Minako helped Makoto and Ami do the same   
with their' children. They then gathered around   
Selenity. Selenity looked up, and knew what  
needed to be done.  
  
They took Rei's body, and brought her over  
to her room. They placed her in her bad, and   
pulled up the covers. They then had a moment  
of silence for the fallen soldier.  
  
As they all stared in disbelief, Rei's spirit appeared  
to them.  
  
"Minako" she said. "Don't mourn over me right now,  
there's an enemy to defeat. I will give you my powers  
so that you can protect the queen with them. I'm sorry   
that I can't fight with you."  
  
As she said that, she vanished. The girls had almost  
lost hope, but Rei's voice came back, saying  
"Now, go kick some nega-butt!!"  
  
  
End Chapter One.  
  
Please R/R! Flames welcome. Just tell me what you think! :)  
  
http://www.ainosenshi.net  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Bitter Ending--CH. 2

  
Hey guys! Here's chapter two! I hope y'all read my other fic, The End of the Sailor Senshi?!?! It has a very important lesson about REVIEWING!  
Please review this guys! I NEED your input! Even if you write to say, "Hey, this sucks, go to hell!" I don't care! Just review!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!  
  
Anyhoo, I've learned to use spell check! Yes! Unfortunately, there's no such thing as typo check, so just deal! hehe, ok, you're probably getting mad at me now. Here's the story(I know, my grammar sucks too)!  
  
"Minako" she said. "Don't mourn over me right now,  
there's an enemy to defeat. I will give you my powers  
so that you can protect the queen with them. I'm sorry   
that I can't fight with you."  
  
As she said that, she vanished. The girls had almost  
lost hope, but Rei's voice came back, saying  
"Now, go kick some nega-butt!!"  
  
~:~ Chapter Two ~:~  
  
The girls stared for a moment at the spot where their   
fallen friend stood, too shocked to speak.  
  
Minako turned to the direction of Rei's body.  
Her eyelids were closed, covering Rei's amethyst  
colored eyes forever, never to see, or be seen again.  
  
They stood there for a moment until Selenity finally  
spoke. "Well," she started, "I guess we'd better do  
as she asked." she finished, quietly.  
  
"Hey, Minako," Makoto started. What did she mean  
when she said that she'll give you her powers?" "I don't  
know," Minako answered, "I don't even know how to   
use them!"  
  
Right then, Luna and Artemis walked into the room.  
"Luna!" Selenity called. "Are you all right?" "Yes,"   
Luna replied. "We knew that we couldn't help fight,"   
Artemis began, "so we stayed in the computer room,   
hoping to find out something about this fog's origin."  
  
"Did you find anything?" Ami asked. "No," Luna  
replied, "but we did see everything that happened."  
she said sadly. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Selenity's eyes began filling with tears. "There was   
nothing that could have been done." she said. "It   
got Rei, too." Makoto said, trying to think about  
anything but her daughter.  
  
"We know," Luna started, "we saw everything."   
she finished, sadly. Luna and Artemis then hopped  
up onto Rei's bed, and rubbed their cheeks against  
hers. "I'll miss her, alot." Luna said, tears forming  
in her cat-eyes.  
  
Artemis brought his head up, and looked at her face.  
"LUNA!" he yelled. "Look at this!" Luna pulled her   
face up. "It's gone!" she said.  
  
"What's gone?" Minako asked. "When a Senshi  
dies," Luna began, "her symbol will shine bright  
on her forehead. But hers isn't there."  
  
"That could only mean one thing!" Artemis said.   
"She must have passed her powers on to someone  
else." he said. "Did she say anything to you girls  
about that?" Luna questioned.   
  
"Yes!" Selenity answered. "She told Minako  
to have her powers, so she could protect...  
me." Selenity's eyes started filling again  
when she realized what Rei had sacrificed  
for her.  
  
"Well," Luna said. "That means, Minako, that  
you now have the power of Mars inside of you."  
"What do I do, though?" Minako asked. "How   
do I know how to use them?"  
  
"You'll know soon." Luna said. "Now, it looks  
like we have some work to do. You girls had  
better transform!"  
  
The girls nodded, and each shouted their  
transformation commands.  
  
"Mercury Power Make-Up!"  
"Jupiter Power Make-Up!"  
"Venus Power Make-Up!"  
"Moon Power Make-Up!"  
  
The room filled with light as the remaining  
Sailor Senshi transformed. But once they  
were finished, they all stopped, and stared  
at Sailor Venus.  
  
What's wrong?" she asked. "Your forehead."  
Jupiter said. Minako walked over to Rei's   
mirror, and looked at the reflection of herself.  
  
Everything looked the same, but not her forehead.  
Right above her tiara was the symbol of Mars,   
shining just like it would on Rei, had she not given  
up her powers.  
  
"Can you feel it?" Artemis asked. "Her power?"  
Minako nodded. "I feel like my body is full of fire."  
"That's it." Luna said. "You now have the power  
of the planet Mars."  
  
"I don't even know how to use it!" Venus said.  
"You'll know, when the time comes." Luna said.  
  
"All right," Mercury started. "Let's get going now.  
I have alot of revenge to take." The others nodded.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
The Senshi ran outside, where a huge battle was  
taking place. Crystal Tokyo was losing.  
  
As the Senshi got to the front of the battle,   
King Endymion noticed them, and ran up.  
  
"Selenity!" he yelled. He ran up to her and   
held her close. He embraced her for a moment,  
then looked at Mercury and Jupiter.  
  
"Where's Mars?" he asked. They were silent.  
He wondered for a moment, but then he knew.  
He nodded his head, and opened his mouth to   
speak. "I guess it's better that she didn't have to  
hear this." he paused, then looked straight at  
Mercury and Jupiter.  
  
"I was leading a small band of fighters to the  
rear of the fog, hoping to catch it by surprise.  
Your husbands were in that group." he paused  
again. "But we were noticed, and badly attacked.  
I'm sorry, but I'm the only one who made it alive."  
  
Mercury dropped to the ground, sobbing, but  
Makoto stood there, staring straight ahead at the  
fog. Selenity tried comforting Mercury, and   
Venus went to Jupiter.   
  
Jupiter clenched her fist. "Jupiter," Venus  
started, "I'm so sorry." she placed a hand on  
Jupiter's shoulder.   
  
Tears finally started to flow from her eyes.   
They stood together for a moment, until   
Jupiter raised her fist.  
  
She broke away from Venus, and charged the  
fog. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
"Jupiter!" Minako yelled. "No!" It was too late,  
Jupiter hadn't even gone three yards when the fog  
struck her, and she fell to the ground, dead.  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Flames welcome! I know I'm not great at writing this stuff, but hey, I try! :) Chapter 3 will be up soon! ~PrincessVenus  
  
http://www.ainosenshi.net 


End file.
